Life of the Middle Triplet
by x-soulmate-of-jeevas-x
Summary: Warning: Contains mature M/M content and is recommended only for readers over the age of 18.. Timber is left thinking to himself about his hidden desire to be in a special relationship with Thompson and Canterbury. Completely lost in thought, he accidentally awakens his brothers at the worst timing possible. As the situation progresses, he finds himself.. as always.. in the middle.


~Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this story~ Enjoy! ^-^

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I go by the name Timber, although I'm blandly referred to as "the middle triplet." The three of us are completely identical, aside from the way our bangs flow. Even our voices are incredibly similar. Having grown up always together, we never once slept in separate beds – the mere thought of it frightened us to no end.

Occasionally hearing of situations in which twins have relationships other than as siblings, I've wondered if the three of us were capable of sharing such a bond. We were. I knew we were. Yet I also knew it would never happen. Bringing up something like that would only cause a gap to form between us, and that was the absolute last thing I wanted.

One night, I lay restlessly in the middle of our king-sized bed pushed against the midpoint of one of the four walls plastered with a deep red, diamond wallpaper. I stared at the random shadows creeping across the ceiling, as it was impossible to clear my mind of the thought of being in a relationship with my brothers.

I turned my head to the left and gazed at the peaceful appearance present on Thompson's face. He must have been having a wonderful dream, judging solely by the faint smile held in the corners of his mouth.

After taking a deep breath, I turned onto my right side and closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to sleep. I uncomfortably twisted and began to move into a fetal position. Suddenly, I heard a soft moan. Canterbury. I forgot that he was lying so close to me.

He awakened with a jolt and stared deeply into my eyes. Whether his glare was of anger or of lust, I honestly couldn't tell with him. All I knew is that it made me incredibly nervous.

"Timber. Move.. your knee.." I realized my knee was against.. something.. and I began to hear my own heart pound inside my chest at the sudden realization. I questioned, "W-why are you...?!"

With absolutely no expression on his face, Canterbury interrupted, "Have you ever wondered if the three of us are the same size?" I forced a gulp as I began to feel my face heat up from my intense embarrassment. "Well, it has crossed my mind," I honestly replied. He smirked slightly and said in a tone foreign to me, "Then why don't we find out?"

This was too much for me to handle. I knew I wanted to be with him, but I never expected it to actually happen.

I turned around the moment I felt a new hand rest on my shoulder. Thompson asked, "What are the two of you going on about in the bloody middle of the night?" I stuttered a handful of excuses in a failed attempt to make him go back to sleep.

Canterbury boldly demanded, "Thompson, pull down your pants." "What..?! Why that?" He scrunched up his nose and turned away to hide his flushed face. Canterbury took in his innocent expression. "I want to know if the three of us are the same size."

Thompson's hands quivered as we intently watched him fumble – willingly but shyly – with the elastic band at the front of his pants. Suddenly, he stopped. "Can we just.. do this at the same time? That way the attention isn't all directed to me.."

Canterbury grabbed my arm and dragged me to the center of the room, where we stood, forming a small triangle. I grew exceedingly nervous of the situation as it progressed.

Thompson quietly asked, "Y-You're both.. hard right now.. right?" His voice softened to a whisper towards the end of his sentence. We nodded in unison. The blush spread to his ears as he said, "Well, okay then.. Let's do this."

The three of us simultaneously pulled down our pants, exposing our most intimate areas – all too perfectly identical. Canterbury sighed and said, "Ahh how lame.. We're all the same size.. There has to be one of us that's at least a little bigger than the others!" He grabbed mine and pulled it aside his to compare. I struggled to hold back my voice as his fingers moved somewhat roughly over me.

He glanced up at my face and said, "Timber.. You're enjoying this, are you not?" He brushed his thumb lightly over the tip, causing my voice to hitch. "You're even leaking already."

Thompson stepped closer and whispered, "Canterbury, at this rate, don't you agree that it would end too quickly? Why don't we make it a bit more fun?" My eyes widened as I wondered what was going on. I had a good idea, and I'm sure it would have been safe to jump to conclusions; however, simply doing so would surely have given me a heart attack on the spot.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Thompson rested his hand on my cheek and moved it to the back of my neck. He leaned forward and ever so gently pressed his lips against mine. My heart felt like it was about to burst – more like, my entire chest felt uncomfortably constricted.

He slowly moved his tongue into my mouth as Canterbury continued rubbing me. "Timber." His voice resonated in my ears. "Lay down."

Thompson retrieved his tongue from my mouth, allowing a lone strand of our mixed saliva to fall onto my chin. I resisted the urge to wipe my mouth after the intense kiss; but, for a reason unknown to me, I enjoyed the cool sensation on my lips and chin from the air as it swept across my face.

Canterbury threw my clothes on the ground after fully removing his own. Neither of us stopped to observe each other's appearance – we had no time to make it a show.

He connected his lips with mine while running his hands leisurely over my body. Thompson took hold of Canterbury's member before my own, and started to move one hand at the same agonizingly slow pace as the other.

The intertwining of their tongues captured my full attention. The view of that alone was somehow overwhelming.

Suddenly, Thompson made note of the unintentionally erotic expression present on my face, and he outstretched an arm to push me onto the bed. My head fell back into a mound of pillows and bedsheets.

He crawled over me, placing feathered kisses down my body until we were in a 69 position. Without any further notice, I felt my entire length slide down his throat. My body seemed to tingle as I attempted to make sense of the situation. It felt amazing, yet my brain was so extremely overloaded that I would have assumed it dissipated if I hadn't known better.

I closed my eyes and hesitantly began to return the favor. Although it was evident that Thompson was trying his utmost best to hold his voice back, he moaned and gasped for air as I increased the speed.

Canterbury, not once breaking his eyes from us, was pleased watching this occur. All of a sudden, I felt something hard and wet press against my rear. My eyes shot open then shut tightly, anticipating what was going to happen.

With a lust-filled, raspy voice, he muttered, "I'm going to take you slowly at first. I know how much you dislike pain." Knowing that he was trying to be considerate of me even in this situation gave me more comfort than necessary. Although I had never before had anything inserted there, it slid in easily due the lube Canterbury thoughtfully used.

He began to thrust his hips, causing my entire body to feel strange, tight, yet seemingly pleasant as the seconds went by. With every thrust, he went deeper inside with perfect rhythm.

I found myself concentrating on Thompson's breathy moans, which only made me feel the need to finish sooner. He removed his mouth from me, gasped for air, and begged, "Please.." His voice hitched. "Let me come!"

I knew I had to do something, but it was the first time I ever had to deal with someone else finishing.

I grabbed his hips with my hands as I sped up my sucking. His moans grew so loud that I was afraid Claude would open the door to check on us; however, I didn't allow that matter be too much of a distraction.

I began to think that I needed to come, as well, but then of all times wasn't the time to take my mouth off to say something.

Thompson's continuous moans and pleas echoed at an increasing volume as he reached out above his head to touch Canterbury's bare chest. The three of us suddenly began breathing uncontrollably, as we felt our orgasms approaching.

Thompson removed his mouth and used his hand to jerk me off as he pushed himself up to kiss Canterbury. My hands clenched the sheets the moment he reached incredibly deep inside me. Suddenly, he tensed up, ceasing to move his hips, and he filled me up with a unexpectedly hot fluid.

Having experienced such a lewd sensation, I shuddered and immediately came, shooting Thompson directly in the stomach. He moaned loudly, involuntarily throwing his head back as he came into my mouth.

The three of us immediately collapsed side by side on the bed, and I swallowed. Thompson stared at me with widened eyes. "T-Timber..!? You swallowed it?!" He blushed as he shifted his eyes from me to avoid eye contact.

I smiled and said, "Looks like we're all pretty different after all." Canterbury appeared puzzled. "What do you mean?" "For instance.. Canterbury, you're the thruster." I briefly grimaced at the pain that was now catching up to me. "And.. Thompson, you're the moaner." Thompson shyly hid his face in his pillow and mumbled, "And you're the swallower." Canterbury chuckled and recommended that we get dressed.

It was almost time for Claude to call us to the kitchen. As we walked to the middle of the room where our clothes were still lying, I grabbed their arms and pulled them into a hug. Soon after Thompson began kissing me, Canterbury moved his face closer and slipped his tongue into Thompson's mouth. "A three way French kiss?!" I thought, my head practically spinning.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Claude stood in the doorway. He pushed up his glasses gently with his middle finger and said, "Get dressed quickly. We must prepare the master's breakfast."

Still in an embrace, the three of us looked at each other. Claude said, "Why is it you are all so shocked? It was no secret that you all were experimenting with one another.. especially with Thompson a part of it. Anyone would hear that." He shut the door.

Thompson's face turned red as he picked up his clothes. Canterbury huffed and said, "What the hell.. The first time we do something like this, we get caught."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After dressing ourselves in our proper butler attire, we headed to the kitchen to aid in the preparation of the master's first meal of the day.

During the pie baking process, Alois swung open the door to the kitchen and loudly complained with his award-winning pout, "I couldn't sleep at all. Claude, I order you to deal with our rat problem." "Rat problem, my lord?" "Such a racket was coming from another room. You know how much I dislike rats."

Claude glanced over at the three of us and said, "The master wishes that the noise ceases, therefore, I will leave this order to you." Satisfied, Alois left the room and awaited his breakfast meal at the dining table.

Claude bent down to my height and quietly said, "Timber. You mustn't inadvertently seduce your brothers. In this occasion, you will take full responsibility for the young master's lack of sleep."

And this is the life of the middle triplet.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Fin.

*sighs* Well, it's not exactly the longest or most creative oneshot I've written.. However, I do appreciate any comments/advice! ^-^ Thanks for reading~!


End file.
